<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because I wasn't born into this world by ShadyJakey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308528">Because I wasn't born into this world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyJakey/pseuds/ShadyJakey'>ShadyJakey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Person, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Worried Midoriya Inko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyJakey/pseuds/ShadyJakey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku was born into a world where he has no power.<br/>Eren was born into a world without freedom.</p><p>Every day they wake up and the world is the same. Unchanging and unforgiving.<br/>But what if one day they woke up in another world?</p><p>Izuku &amp; Eren Bodyswap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Inko &amp; Eren Yeager, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To You, 2,000 Years from Origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Because I was born into this world</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Freedom is my birthright</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Then be free in another world</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Because not all men are created equal</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I don’t have power in this world</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s only a matter of perspective</p><p> </p><p>You are only weak because you were born into this world</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A flash of memories, flowers, titans, blood. Someone was talking to him. What happened— </p><p> </p><p>Izuku awoke with the sun assaulting his eyes, and his bed felt uncomfortable as he struggled to move around. He was wrapped in a blanket in a way that felt unusual, like that of a burrito. Actually, he could really go for one right now. The boy took a moment to stretch, before eventually standing. He felt his bare feet touch the wood floor as he stared at his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t his room.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku’s eyes darted all over the room in a panic, as he walked around, trying to find out where he was. Coming across a small dresser and a mirror, he noticed that it looked dirty, and didn’t seem like it was made recently. But when he turned to look at his reflection, the face he was met with wasn’t his own.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The person in the mirror was a young black-haired boy, who looked to be maybe around the same age as himself. Izuku raised his hands, staring at the foreign fingers as they touched the foreign face. He noted how the boy had features common with those who lived in the western part of the world. Izuku himself was predominantly Asian with some western ancestry, but most information on his distant heritage was lost to time as quirks became prevalent.</p><p> </p><p>Wait…did this boy have a quirk? Were quirks even a thing here?</p><p> </p><p>Izuku stood up and walked around the mostly empty room, finding no clear sign of any quirk usage. To be fair though, he barely had an idea of what it would look like. The only other room he had seen the inside of that belonged to a quirk user was Kacchan’s. It felt so strange compared to his own room full of All Might merchandise. The feeling of the hardwood on his bare feet was hard but comfortable. He walked around the room inspecting small things he was fascinated by, before opening the door and walking through it.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku caught sight of two people; a man and a woman, who had kind looks on their faces as he stared at them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Mother.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“Father.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A voice in his head whispered to him as he looked around in a panic, but saw no one who could have said it. The home felt like something out of a fairy tale. Almost all the furniture was made of wood and the lights were all low tech solutions. All of the windows in the area had sunlight piercing through them, and lit up the woman who stared at him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Eren! Did you sleep in again?” The woman said sternly, before walking over and placing a hand on his head. So <em>this </em>was Eren’s mother. She didn’t seem particularly nice, but she reminded Izuku of his own mother, at least when she was trying her hardest to be strict.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax Carla, the boy needs his rest,” he said softly before turning to look at Izuku. His eyes looking through Izuku before he spoke up again, “Eren, do you want to come with me to the Ackermans’ check-up today? They have a girl your age you could talk to.” </p><p> </p><p>It took Izuku another second to get used to being called that name. His face was overcome with a flush as he thought about what the <em>hell </em>was happening. From what he could gather, he was in the body of a boy named Eren, who lived an entire life here. Was he able to go back? Izuku mentally sighed, barely able to understand the situation, as he nodded his head to the father’s question. He was met with an approving smile and nod in response, and ‘Eren’ walked back into his room to change.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eren was confused. One second he was at home sleeping, and the next he woke up in a ‘superhuman society’ where he’s powerless. Though unlike his counterpart, he was much less quiet about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, um, ‘Eren’, please tell the doctor what you told me,” His “mother,” said in a calm and scared voice as Eren turned to face the doctor. The bald man was staring at the child like he was about to explode. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not Izuku, my name is Eren and I’m from Shiganshina, this isn’t my body, and something is wrong.” He said with determination. Inko felt her eyes tear up. She had never heard her son speak with such conviction before.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor, however, was not impressed. He simply gave the boy a glare before turning back to the mother. “It’s probably some kind of make-believe game that children play. He should be all right soon enough, just play along for now.” The doctor gave a smile as he reached over for a jar inside a drawer. “As for you, ‘Eren’, would you like a lollipop?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is a lollipop?!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As Izuku walked with this ‘father’ he began to notice just how dire the city was. People packed like sheep into tight spaces, no, like cattle. Izuku felt disgusted. The number of people waving to his father seemed to do good enough but what Izuku didn’t understand was those walls. Those massive walls holding everyone inside. He considered asking the man he was walking with but didn’t’ out of fear of being exposed. Izuku was anxious about all of this and frankly already missing home. It wasn’t until they got out of the walled city and into the open fields of grass that he was able to relax. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re being awfully quiet, Eren,” The man said, walking with a calm but brisk pace. Izuku didn’t trust most of the people he had seen but something about this man and his eyes made him feel at peace. Maybe Izuku would actually ask about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey dad,” Saying ‘dad’ made Izuku’s lips feel strange, he hadn’t said it in a while. “Why do we have to stay inside these walls?” Izuku asked, staring at the older man as he slowed down his pace slightly. He looked down at the child below him. His face thinking as he answered.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Because there are large man-eating titans outside the walls,” He said bluntly as the words just phased through Izuku’s body, his mind conjuring up images of monsters and demons that eat people. Izuku had seen villains before but an entire race of them dedicated to eating people sounded absurd. He almost didn’t believe him until he put together all the details from the city. The man noticed the scared expression on the boy’s face before continuing to speak, “Don’t worry we have the walls protecting us,”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make Izuku feel any safer. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Eren tasted candy for the first time. Sure, there were limited amounts of sugar he got his hands on back home, but here the doctors just handed it out. It was absurd, to say the least. The ‘lollipop’ even had some kind of fruity taste. He didn’t really pick it up, but based on the colour, he had to assume it was an orange, which were also very rare. Did someone just put an orange into this small, hard piece of rock?</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, we’re almost at school, the doctor’s appointment set us back for some time, so it’s lunchtime right now,” Inko stated with a sigh, as she almost forgot to say his ‘name’. Eren could notice himself how worried she was and was starting to feel bad about it. From her perspective, he would have just shown up out of nowhere in her son’s body. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a pang of guilt before he spoke. “Mom… I’ll be alright,” He replied nonchalantly, as he tried not to notice the woman crying when he got out of the car. Did she always cry like that?</p><p> </p><p>His questions were soon forced out of his mind as he bore witness to the building in front of him. It wasn’t like <em>anything </em>he had seen. There weren’t any bricks he could see, and it had windows all along with the building. He had seen multistory buildings before and even knew about. There was even a plaque nearby that clearly stated what its name was.</p><p> </p><p>“Aldera Junior High,” he muttered. Why was he able to read this strange language? He didn’t remember seeing it anywhere or learning it. Now that he thought about it, a large amount of information <em>had </em>been provided to him out of nowhere. He just didn’t know anything else actually important.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Deku!” A loud voice shouted out. As Eren turned towards the hostility, his green hair getting in the way before he caught sight of the angry blond staring at him. “Got here just in time to get your ass kicked!” The boy shouted as Eren stared in return. Was this guy being serious? Eren had seen his fair share of bullies and got his ass kicked more times then he could count. But fighting a boy his own age wouldn’t stand a chance! Eren took up a fighting stance. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” the blonde shouted as he lunged at him swinging his right fist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BANG!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Eren, stay here! Don’t go inside and just wait outside, I’m coming back with help." </p><p> </p><p>They just got to the Ackerman house and found the <em>bodies, </em>and Izuku felt like throwing up. He didn't get a chance to get a good look before his dad yelled at him to look away, but what he <em>did</em> manage to see disgusted him. </p><p> </p><p>"They must have taken the daughter," his father said, who was packing his things up before running off. The words rang in Izuku's ears as he thought about what the man had said. Someone came to this house to kill the parents and take the girl. His chest felt tight. He didn't know or hear about any heroes in this world. For all he knew, those men probably weren't even villains with quirks or powers. They were just people. Horrible people. Izuku found his eyes drawn back into the house. His breathing slowing down as he peered through the door and walked inside. His body was numb as he saw them laying on the ground. They actually reminded him of his own parents. </p><p> </p><p>The stab wound in the man whose face says he died in agony. A massive gash on the woman who died in a struggle. Izuku had seen some violence from videos of heroes but nothing to this extent. Nothing this human. People were capable of something like this and they managed to take their daughter. He saw the food left uneaten on the dinner table before,</p><p> </p><p>He felt his legs start moving.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BANG!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The final large explosion went off on his body as Bakugo slammed his hands into him, the blond getting increasingly angry the longer this went on. Eren was bruised but it wasn’t like this hadn’t happened before. </p><p> </p><p>“Just give up, Deku!” the boy screamed going in for another punch before dodging another one of Erens attempts to hit him. Eren could only grunt as he felt pain everywhere. This body was weak. Back home Eren would have to lift and carry heavy objects, but <em>nothing </em>on this boy’s body was remarkable. The boy he was fighting could also create an explosion in his hands. It was like the sound of a flare gun going off as he tried to stand up again.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t; his ears were ringing with the only sounds being his own heavy breathing, and the breath of the boy he was fighting. It didn’t seem like his body was in shape either. The clenching of his arm meant all those explosions had some kind of effect on his own body. </p><p> </p><p>Eren got to his feet to see the other body also heavily panting. The blond rushed forward with another shout and a right haymaker before Eren put his everything into shifting his head out of the way before slamming an elbow into the boy's chest, sending them both to the ground as Eren laid a few feet from him. The solid ground against his face felt comforting as he closed his eyes and just relaxed. If he was being honest, this went better than most of his fights with bullies. This time he left a mark. </p><p> </p><p>It was about a minute before a teacher saw the boys laying there, nosebleeds and bruises galore, as the boys were dragged to the nurse’s office. Were nurses like doctors? The questions hurt to think about, but he doubted they could help. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Izuku ran. He ran as fast as he could. He used all of the knowledge he had and he kept running into the forest. He didn’t know this girl and he didn’t even know if he could save her but he had to do something. Sitting around like this would be a lie to himself. </p><p> </p><p>So he ran.</p><p> </p><p>The wind pushed onto his face as he pushed himself and walked along the various paths. There was a recently made footpath in the forest. The only sights of life were the crushed leaves and cut branches. Izuku had to slow down his pace before he caught sight of something. He walked the remainder before he saw the cabin sitting in a clearing. There were no windows, and there was a bloodstain on the ground by the door. Izuku hid in the bushes looking around, before he caught light reflecting off a knife that was stuck into a tree near the path. </p><p> </p><p>They must have put it there before going inside. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku’s mind was racing as he approached it, and wrapped his fingers around the blade. He pulled it out inspecting it and seeing the haphazardly wiped blood still left on it. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he held it close to his chest. An idea started to form, but he was almost certain he couldn’t do it. His mind wandered to the large trees as he thought up a better solution. </p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what to do with the blade, he placed the knife in his pocket carefully. He walked forward as he approached the cabin. Leaning towards a left wall as he tried to listen inside. </p><p> </p><p>He heard some talk about Asians and selling her, and he remembered that the mother left dead was Asian. Was that why they took the girl?</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep quiet breath as he walked over and grabbed the axe resting against the side of the cabin. His heart beating out of his chest, he took his steps back into the forest surrounding the house. Izuku moved a bit farther off the path before bringing the axe to a small tree. This body was stronger then Izuku’s regular one, so taking a tree like this was simple. With a few large swings a few grunts it fell. He began quickly cutting down a smaller one with thin branches. As the small tree was a single swing from falling Izuku screamed from the top of his lungs, </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Someone help, I’m stuck, someone please, help! </em>” He could feel his voice in pain as he swung for the weak spot and knocked the second three over, the clearing made from the first tree gave space for the second dry tree to fall much much louder than the first one. The snaps and cracks of tree branches almost like fireworks as Izuku dropped the Axe and ran around the forest moving to a spot in the bushes where he could watch carefully. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a few seconds before the two men left the cabin and began exploring in the direction opposite of Izuku. Calling for someone to respond as they caught the sight of the axe and began speaking. The men ventured further into the forest as Izuku took the chance and ran as fast as he could towards the cabin. He felt the wind on his face and his lungs losing air as he reached it and opened the door, praying to God someone didn’t notice before shutting it as softly as he could in his panicked state. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned against the door, before turning and locking it as he walked into the main room, the sight of which both relieving and terrifying him. The sight was of a small girl laying there with a fabric gag in her mouth, and rope tying her hands and feet together as he approached her. She had some bruises but she was otherwise fine. </p><p> </p><p>“You're safe now,” Izuku didn’t know that, not for sure, at least. The girl didn’t struggle at all; she barely moved. Izuku pulled out the knife noticing how it had pierced his pocket during the run and thankful it didn’t stab him in the leg. His hands moved to turn the girl over as he began cutting with the knife. This knife didn’t have teeth nor very sharp sides. It seemed like it was purely meant for stabbing and nothing more. Nevertheless, Izuku pushed on and managed to pierce the knots freeing the girl as he grabbed her shoulders and brought her up, “Are you ok?”. </p><p> </p><p>No response. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you walk? We can run together, I’ll help you,” he pleaded into those empty eyes. Izuku hated how those eyes looked. In the All Might video he used to constantly watch as a child, there was this boy who was interviewed afterwards, and no matter what anyone said he had those same dead eyes as he talked about exactly what he had lost. “Please come with me,” He begged as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up. Ignoring the ominous feeling, he began to drag her with him towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>“What about the third?” She mumbled as Izuku left her standing to open the door. The lock clicked, and with a <em>bang,</em> the door slammed open hitting Izuku in the head and knocking him slightly backward as a large man with spiky hair looked down at the two. Izuku in his panic held the knife tightly and blindly thrust it forward pushing into the man’s knee as he fell and screamed out in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“We have to—” Before Izuku could finish the sentence, he felt a hand thrust onto his neck as the man wrapped his hand around Izuku’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Little shit!” He yelled, tightening his grip as he pulled the knife out of his knee and tossed it to the ground. He was on his knees as he strangled the child now using both hands in full anger and intent to kill. </p><p> </p><p>Izuku flailed his arms wildly, trying everything in his power to make him stop, scratching the man’s arms until blood was drawn, shouting, slapping. Everything he did only caused the man to increase his grip, and the man’s face grew redder and redder as he screamed at the boy about how he didn’t have to do this. Izuku could feel his vision leaving him as he whimpered out a final message to the girl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Help...me…” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a step.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a grip.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the floorboards creaking.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the man yelling.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a young girl grabbing the knife off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the wood shattering below her as her body moved.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of speeds that were inhuman.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a knife stabbing through a skull.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a scream of pain that was cut short.</p><p> </p><p>The last dying sound of a man and his head slamming into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Those were the only sounds Izuku heard as he came back to life, as his vision returned to the sight of the girl tugging his arm. Her face was more alive and that look in her eyes was gone. Izuku simply stood up, grabbed her hand and began to run. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know why but he smiled as he ran with her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was thinking for a long while about how to write a My Hero Academia and Attack On Titan crossover. I went through various versions and found too much of the same. I decided to do something a little different and I hope it works out well. </p><p>Some questions as I move forward from the first chapter.</p><p>1. Which ships would you like to see in this story that doesn't involve the main four of the story (Izuku, Eren, Mikasa, Bakugo)<br/>2. Which events in each story are you tired of seeing again and again. Conversely which ones do you want to be expanded on?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eren was back in the horseless carriage, silent as his ‘mother’ drove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if this wasn’t his actual mom, he knew she was mad. Mothers had a certain angry look to them that seemed universal. and in this, it might have actually been universal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren didn’t know what it was he was inside of, but he figured it was some kind of carriage. The way she grabbed the circle to steer and the way the whole thing moved roughly made it seem like she was upset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren remembered asking to go outside the walls and that was what sent his own mother into a rage. Bullies seemed to make this Mom angry, Eren wondered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom, where are the walls?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are no walls Izuku— Sorry, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we free?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was silent as he stared out at the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku ran. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His feet were starting to hurt, and the smile on his face was gone, but he didn’t care. The only thing he could feel was the wind in his face and the hand tightly gripping his own. He looked back for a second to see the girl running behind him. Her black hair was flowing behind her as she stared at Izuku’s eyes. The black eyes glowed as he turned away and kept running. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to keep running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only about now Izuku just realized what he did; well, also what she did. They just killed a man. But it was okay, right? He had no other way to help her. He had to do it. He had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku’s train of thought was slowed by the sight of the girl’s home just up ahead. There was an almost instant slow down as the girl hit the brakes and stopped, just staring at the house. Izuku turned back to see a look of despair on her face as he tightened his grip on her hand and forced himself along. Her hands were trembling as they walked into the front of the house to see Eren’s father. Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as caught a glimpse of safety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The full weight of exhaustion was starting to kick in right now. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grisha’s eyes turned to tears as he walked over and caught both kids in his arms as they ran. Forcing a stop with a hug. Izuku didn’t know why but he felt his eyes start to water, same with Mikasa. He wrapped his hand around the man and held tight for a moment before pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found her,” Izuku said, staring at the ground as the images flashed in his mind. “She was in a cabin, over there.” He pointed out as he looked behind his father to see some Military Police holding down two men. Mikasa took a step back as she saw them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Military police have them. You’re safe now, Mikasa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to Grisha and Eren before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get this sorted out,” Grisha said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was the medicine here so good? It had only been a few hours and Eren could barely feel the bruises and minor burns on his body. Did everyone here just heal really well? The idea that they would give children something like this for free was insane. The bandages here were also sticky and small. Everything here was so different from back home. He frankly couldn’t hold the thought in his mind. It wasn’t until he slowed down to see everything, that he realized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was some kind of energy that made lights work without kerosine. People were actually nice to one another. At least compared to how it was back home... Except for the Bakugou guy. Eren felt a bit of jealousy that someone got to have this but the feeling was closely followed by guilt as he wondered what happened to Izuku. He knew nothing about whose body he was inside. All he knew was that he was weak and had a nice mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also, the Bakugou guy hated him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren was constantly asking Izuku’s mother questions to help fill him in on how different everything was. His face of wonder forced a smile on her own as Inko tried to stay positive. His curiosity about the world was growing constantly. Everyone had some kind of power, some kind of “quirk” that they could use. Oddly enough, he didn’t mind the fact that he was one of the few without powers. If he was being honest, this world would be a straight improvement if his family was here… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Eren,” Inko smiled, playing along but still having a bit of fun herself as she spoke. “What’s your ‘world’ like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren felt his smile disappear as he thought about how to explain it. “Well-uhh… in my world, there are monsters called Titans. They look kind of like that girl in the um magazines, like big people, and they eat humans. We have big walls that protect us from them, but we’re trapped in those walls all the time.” He looked down as the mood shifted, as thoughts about his family and what was happening to them resurfaced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not trapped here. There aren’t any walls,” Inko smiled as she tried to parse the information. She only had a psychology minor and it was clearly not meant to understand something like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But my family is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inko’s head stopped as she tried to figure out what the hell else to say. This isn’t something Izuku would ever say, even if he was pretending to be someone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we get some sleep tonight?” Inko knew he would notice she was deflecting, but at this hour, she couldn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t her son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku began shaking an unused blanket into the air as the dust flew off, sparkling in the moonlight. Eren’s room was still unusual, but it felt almost like he was on vacation. The room had everything he needed. Eren’s father chose to take Mikasa in so it made sense that she would sleep here until they had a proper room and bed. It didn’t make it any less uncomfortable though. Bakugou’s mom mentioned that boys shouldn’t sleep in the same room as girls during sleepovers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have a bed ready, so I’ll just sleep on the ground,” he said, placing the first blanket on the ground as he sat down staring at the girl about 3 feet from him. She had a sombre expression as she stared at his makeshift bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be sleeping on the ground,” she said quietly as she slowly moved and laid down on the bed. Izuku knew she was right. There was enough space and Eren’s parents didn’t mind. He considered the offer but focused on ignoring it as he laid down. Sleeping in the same bed seemed more wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From his spot, he could see the girl’s black hair softly shifting as she moved. It wasn’t until he heard sobbing that he realized what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa…” he whispered. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know her. He only got to experience a fraction of the pain she had to deal with today. Izuku thought back to all the times his mother cried and how he used to comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku got up and sat on the bed as Mikasa came up to apologize for waking him up. Izuku just hugged her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his own tear ducts well up as she continued her crying, unable to hold herself back as Izuku held her tight. Her own arms wrapping around his back as her tears went from her face into his shirt making a small spot on his shoulder. Her breathing uneasy and in chaos as she tried to calm herself and failed repeatedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Izuku was being honest, she might have been the first person he cared for in this world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took two tries, but Eren was sure he was going to get sleep. The lightbox in the living room scared him but his mom helped explain the house wasn’t being robbed because of loud voices, and that she was just watching a ‘crime drama’. Why would anyone make a drama out of a crime? Eren forced himself to ignore the thought as he lay in his bed waiting for sleep to take him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a while but after closing his eyes he was finally comfortable. Not asleep but comfortable in this bed. It was much softer than his one back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It must have been about a minute until Eren opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw...  himself? Well not himself, but he saw Izuku, or his body at least. It was like a mirror,  with the face staring back at him with the same glare as Izuku looked at his own hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I’m back to normal!” Izuku shouted, startling Eren as he did the same and looked at his arms. The clothing wasn’t the same as his usual sleeping outfit, but this was himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What happened?” Eren asked not sure why he was suddenly back to normal. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of a black voice, nothing around or out there and the only thing visible was the mirror and the boy inside of it feeling himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Are you Eren?!” Izuku pointed, feeling the wear on his body as he stared at the boy that looked about his age.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Are you Izuku?” Eren responded, not quite sure what was happening. “I was sleeping and I just woke up here in my normal body.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m Izuku. I just went to sleep too. I think I was in your body today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys had a look of surprise on the other. What the hell were they supposed to say to each other? ‘Hey something put me in your body and some crazy stuff happened today?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?!” They both exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait did they just think the same thing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should talk,” Izuku suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably,” Eren agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter. <br/>I'll come back with something longer next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wit and Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren and Izuku have a light chat. Nothing crazy happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In conclusion. Things happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, in actuality, a few years went by. Crazy how short that time felt. It was weird for Izuku to get used to switching bodies every other day, but that’s just how things ended up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys discovered that the next day they would switch minds. There were attempts to stay awake to bypass the effect, but at the stroke of midnight, both boys would pass out for a minute and be forced into the other’s body, with almost no time to speak to the other. That was really what sleep amounted to. It gave them time to talk about their day, teach each other about the world and plan ahead. Though tonight after mentioning the phrase “The stroke of midnight” and Eren’s subsequent confusion. Izuku was forced to explain the story of Cinderella to his body-swapping partner as he eagerly listened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dream space was still dark, void with nothing but what looked like glass separating the two boys as Izuku continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And at the stroke of midnight, her fancy dress and carriage turned back to normal, the riders back to mice and the carriage back into a pumpkin. The magic had worn off,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did the godmother’s powers only last until midnight?” Eren asked, enjoying the story but unable to reconcile this clear ‘plothole.’ That was another new word he learned. “Powers with a time limit are useless. What kind of change could she make if she only had half a night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku could only really stare and shrug. “I don’t really think it matters. Suppose she had 13 years of godmother power. It wasn’t like it was going to do her any good pretending to be a noble. She would get the prince to love her because that’s just the kind of person she is no matter her position in society. She’s kind of like Mikasa, constantly determined to protect us. Being able to do it forever would be nice sure, but she’s happy as long as she can do it now.” Izuku blushed a bit. Rubbing the back of his head. “I mean, she’s…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren stared at the boy, an unamused holding back the urge to make fun of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop looking at me like that,” Izuku pained, unable to get another word out before Eren started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Eren smirked as he stood himself up and did a few stretches. They tried running in here, but after a reasonable distance, you just ended up back at the mirror. Eren rubbed his stomach. “I wish we could eat in here. Food from the mess hall is the worst. You know what your mom is making tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably eggs in the morning and ramen later.” Izuku looked up as he tried to recall the day. Staring into the black abyss as he attempted to think about anything but the training tomorrow, “Eren, I’m going to be honest, I think joining the military at twelve was a mistake for both of us. You, because you’re going to get yourself killed by a titan and me because you keep exercising in my body!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help if your body feels weak!” He shot back, “Besides, we’re pretty much even anyways. I aced all those tests on the days I was on. Your body can take a little physical pain if my mind is forced to understand those variables.” He paused for a moment looking at his friend’s matching green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, you wanna be a hero, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku sighed but could only nod in agreement. “That’s true,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome.” Eren did a smug little bow before going back to laying down on his side. A casual pose with a hand supporting his stupid head. “I’m gonna wake up soon; anything special happening today? On my side, we’re graduating from the training corps. Setting up in Trost before the whole celebration where we choose where we go. You’ll just have to deal with maintaining stuff on the wall and other trainee duties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku could only stare in shock. It felt like yesterday he finished up his final exams. He expected maybe a few more days of it before everything started happening. It was a bit anxiety-inducing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, it’s mostly the same on my end,” The fourteen-year-old sighed, “Just school, nothing insane should happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Katsuki been?” Eren perked up to ask. Not taking his beatings lightly made interactions with him less frequent, but it made Katsuki careful. Instead of punching them now, he would blast pebbles from far away using his quirk. Called it a hand cannon or something stupid like that. It was a level of petty the two boys enjoyed joking about. Though Eren knew he wasn’t that great at standing up for himself. Though the beatings Annie gave, Izuku counted for something to help him instinctually block.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Less than usual, you don’t need to get revenge for me yet, anything I need to know while I pretend to be you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should stop that, you know, Reiner has started suspecting that we might have mental problems. I don’t want people thinking you’re how I act like. Just introduce yourself as Izuku already!” He shook his hands, tired of the games, “Your mom operating just fine with me every other day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause you didn’t hear the nights she spent crying before she finally accepted her got a two in one deal with us,” Izuku retorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A guilty look painted Eren’s face. He had a point, but it didn’t make him anymore right. “Fine, but when we become scouts, I’m telling everyone about you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Izuku resigned, laying himself down the same way he was. “See you tomorrow,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Later,” Eren laughed before closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes opened to his second usual ceiling. The light from the sun glazing over his skin as he rolled out of bed and did a few stretches, feeling Izuku’s bones and developing musculature as he rolled his shoulder. Eren sighed; Izuku didn’t listen to his posture complaints. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The food on this earth meant gaining muscle was easier. Maybe Eren could steal a few non-meat recipes for use back home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting dressed and moving to the dining table, Inko noticed and smiled. “Hey Eren, How was yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit strange as he got used to her addressing him as himself in this body. But it was nice. After what happened back home, she was like another parent almost. Though it made Eren feel guilty about how nobody else back home could experience life like this. Armin talked to him about all those things when they were kids, the ocean, skys that glow like fire. All of it was free here. Anyone could go and visit them. But even then, Eren found himself with a desire to see the ocean back home. He wanted humanity to be able to live like this… To be free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good, another trainee questioned my resolve to go into the scouts. I ended up going into a bit of a rant against him. I think it made an impression on everyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not making life hard for Izuku, are you?” She asked, placing the boy’s breakfast down. Eren thanking whatever put him here before digging in and speaking with his mouth full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, today should be easy for him. Just cleaning up the walls and fixing up cannons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you were at... Trost, Right?” She asked with a tilt of the head—the words bringing a smile to his face. Inko really did want to learn about Eren’s world. Or at least what her other son was doing in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! Izuku should just be hanging out with Mikasa and Armin for the most part today. He still hasn’t told them about our condition. I noticed that some days Mikasa walks up to me looking a bit excited, but after she makes eye contact, she just stops and looks disappointed. Like she can tell just from my face.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should see Izuku whenever I mention her. Beet red and desperate to change the topic. I’m glad my boy is talking to kids his age… Well, even if they aren’t from this world.” A few years ago, Inko would have thought those words insane, but even without proof, she just came to accept it. The level of detail was unlike anything else, and this couldn’t be a split personality like those TV dramas. Maybe it was Izuku’s quirk, but none of that mattered right now. It just made her nervous to think about her son fighting against those creatures Eren described. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren simply smiled and continued eating his food. Izuku got along with Mikasa and Armin much better than he did anyway. Though he couldn’t really find it in himself to get upset at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He liked hanging out with Izuku too,</span>
  </em>
  <span> maybe more than them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In any case, this was just another day in paradise for Eren as he finished up breakfast and got up to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just another day in paradise,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuku thought to himself a bit sarcastically. Hands full from the cleaning supplies he was carrying over and body tired from all the heavy lifting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m joining the scouts,” Connie said out into the open as Izuku turned around to stare. “It’s not because of yesterday. It’s just… I can’t be in the same group as Jean,” he insisted as Izuku proceeded with cleaning a nearby cannon. Connie always said the military police was where he wanted to go. It made no sense for him to— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My choice is made. You can’t change my mind,” He ended before going back to work. The entire exchange felt like a video game interaction. Izuku didn’t seem to mind that though, He just gave a reassuring nod and proceeded to look over the city.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The city of Trost became home for a large number of people after Wall Maria fell. It was going to be a long battle, but it seemed like humanity could finally take back what was— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Behind You”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A voice called out to Izuku as he turned around. The air was still. His hearing was silent. But fear continued to well inside himself. His body frozen in terror as it suddenly happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of lightning lit up the sky. Coming down from the atmosphere and smashing into the air in front of him. The heavy feeling of steam and sight of bones and building themselves up in the air. This titan was blood red. Like it’s face was nothing but muscle. The eyes staring down at them. It’s head only visible with its massive height hidden below the fifty-meter wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in his life, Izuku learned of the terror Eren spoke about. The sight of the skinless monster in front of him. The titan that ruined so many lives. He was staring at the being right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku felt numb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he felt his legs move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Class was really boring. Honestly, the entire day was a bit boring. The only thing that really evoked any feeling today was the sight of a giant villain wrecking some train tracks before a hero stopped them. Eren would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified. The sight of a giant man fighting and being beaten and arrested by a giant woman hero was frankly terrifying. It brought back memories of that massive titan blowing a hole in the wall of his hometown. Causing the death of his mother and a massive reduction in human land space. It’s red muscled face was burned into his memory along with the sight of the titan that ate his mother…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Eren would give for one moment with the skinless bastard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...hero notebook number ten? What is this shit, Deku?” The cocky blonde spoke, looking down on Eren, making fists and gritting his teeth at memories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Eren,” He muttered out, voice causing a slight amount of fear to reveal itself in Bakugou. Though his lackey’s staring caused him to bottle it up and continue like he was uninterrupted. He planned on doing this. He had to build up the courage to continue this far. For Eren, that was a good sign. “I write notes about cool quirks I catch sight of and think about how they can be used. Can I have it back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the answer, urine,” The joke getting snickers from the sidekicks as Eren stared unamused. “If this is volume ten, I don’t think it’ll be too much trouble if I do this,” He laughed as in one quick motion he blasted the notebook with his quirk and tossed it to a friend by the window like a basketball player passing to a teammate for an easy layup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a basketball metaphor himself, Eren slam-dunked his hand into Bakugo’s face before grabbing his things and checking him over a desk as he ran. Apparently, that would get you a foul, but Eren didn’t plan to continue playing. Izuku made him promise to avoid fights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dashing down the stairs and outside the building, he caught sight of the notebook. Grabbing it before shoving it into his backpack as carefully as he could on the run. The sound of cursing and the smell of assholes not far behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short dash was made towards a nearby tunnel. Catching his breath with a smile on his face as Eren heard Bakugo grumble something. Calling him a bitch for running, but Eren ignored the bait. Before long, the explosive boy kicked some dirt and made his walk away. Leaving Eren in a good mood. He would probably have to warn Izuku about Bakugo trying to start something else. But for now, this was a win.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, of course, Eren couldn’t just have a win. Certain he was cursed, Eren watched as slime began to bubble out of the sewer vent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren recently learned about the internet and how to find new information. Getting that much data into his system was a shock, but he’d gotten used to it over the few months. Learning about hero society and how it works was incredible. It could even become useful back home if he made it high enough in the military—the knowledge about how giant quirk users are restrained in particular. There was so much he could do for his world, and he was sure he could do it. So why was he dying?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did fate decide to send a villain with a sludge quirk decide to attack him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren Ran</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Get back here, brat!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was the villain suffocating him? Using his fluid body to force himself inside Eren’s mouth and nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A decent enough body to hide inside. Sorry about your organs I’ll have to squash, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was Izuku going to die so young?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to wipe out all the titans. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I— I won’t stop until they’re all gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Every last one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’ll kill anyone who tries to stop me,”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up, Young man.” A deep voice called out to the sleeping boy. Massive hands lightly shaking him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barely standing up on his own, he opened his eyes to look at a massive man standing in front of him. He looked familiar, “Hmhma...All Might?” He mumbled out, looking up at the face with the sun behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“In the Flesh!” </b>
  <span>The voice shook Eren’s body awake as he realized the massive man in front of him was real. Seemed like the man wanted to snap him out of the daze because right after scaring the boy, he let out a laugh. “Welcome back to the land of the living! You’re lucky I caught the struggle happening as I was flying by. I’ll admit the villain got away from me one time but not again! Thanks to you, of course!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren could only stare in awe. He wasn’t raised here as a child, so he didn’t really have the emotional connection all the other kids have to this monolith of a man, but he could still feel the immense power and pressure. It was unfair for someone to be that powerful and that morally good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, Izuku would need an autograph. He was already going to be really upset about missing out on this chance. He had to get him something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-My notebook, can you sign—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean,” He paused for half a second for dramatic effect. “This notebook!” The titanic hero held out the notebook in his massive hands, already open and already signed. Lowering into Eren’s hands as he nodded and smiled on behalf of Izuku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know how things are, Crime and whatnot, I’ll be heading away now!” He quickly spoke, getting into his position to jump away as soon as he came. All Might couldn’t fly but could soar with nothing but the power of his legs. It was insanity seeing him flex his muscles to get ready for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing the display of strength, Eren reached out a hand. He had to ask. Someone with his perspective and power had to know the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All Might wait!” Eren called out. The man pausing and turning his head. A smile still on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flashes of his city in chaos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flashes of his mother being eaten by a titan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Humanity trapped in nothing but a cage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The promise he made to Armin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to see the Ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku’s wish to become a hero...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can someone as weak as us become exceptional?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Might Paused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can someone without power make real change in the world?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Might stared at the boy. His smile faded, and for the first time, Eren saw how he looked without that Everbright smile. This world's symbol of hope. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his face away. Back towards the direction, he was going to jump before Eren interrupted him. Voice low but just as powerful as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone without power cannot change any world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren felt the words cut into him. Frozen, emotionless as he listened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But after what I saw with that villain, You can become a hero.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Might extended a hand out to point in another direction. Eren turned his head. The sight before him was going to be seared in his mind forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eren saw the destroyed tunnel. The entire thing was left into rocky remains, the sun exposing the whole thing, street lamps knocked over, and the sludge villain was… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were parts of green sludge everywhere, far away even. It painted the entire scene a different green hue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying right there in the center of all the destruction. He saw the scalding remains of a Titan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“You can become a hero,”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice spoke as Eren looked and saw All Might was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes focused on the skinless monster in front of him, Izuku felt numb. It was like time came to a halt as he looked over the colossal titan. The titan that broke down the walls on Eren’s home. It was going to happen again. All that pain and suffering. The starvation he witnessed afterwards and the hatred would continue. His body was numb in fear of everything that was about to happen. It was like he could already see the events unfolding, and there was going to be nothing he could do about it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he felt his legs move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku ran as soon as the monster formed itself from air. Jumping up into the air and screaming out. Everything hurt. The monster's face was getting closer. No…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting closer to the titan. He had to do something. Body screaming as he felt determination well up inside him. He didn’t have maneuvering gear on. He could only feel the clothing in his arm begin to rip as he felt power course through his body. Screaming out with all of his energy, words he didn’t understand forced themselves out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“SMASH!”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his fist impact the monster’s face as it was crushed from the boy’s attack. The collision and the sheer air pressure doing work as Izuku watched the monster shift off balance. Tilting backwards until he realized it was going to fall. Just like Izuku… wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku was falling. He was a good 20 meters away from the top of the wall he jumped off. How did he get this high and far? How did his legs— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His legs were broken. He looked down and saw them flapping around and bleeding through his clothes. Same thing with the arm he punched with. Watching specs of blood fly away from his fingers like drops of rain going upwards. The titan was stopped, but now Izuku was going to die. Eren was going to die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing between Izuku and death was a few dozen meters. A hundred feet between him and oblivion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he felt it. Something stabbing into him. Into one of his dead legs. Turning in the air, he saw it. Mikasa jumped off the wall herself and shot out a hook from her maneuvering gear, piercing his leg but slowing his fall as he watched her gracefully turn and shoot her second hook into the side of the wall. Shouting coming from their direction as Izuku heard the sound of Mikasa’s line snap. The metal clang there wasn’t enough wire anymore as it snapped straight and Izuku felt pain shoot up his body. It felt like his leg could be ripped off by the force but it held just barely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his back impact on the side of the wall as Mikasa screamed something. But Izuku couldn’t find it in himself to stay awake, he felt really tired for some reason, eyes closing as he thought about home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had fun writing this one. Be back with something better next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>